


Fed Up.

by nyoungiesaura



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoungiesaura/pseuds/nyoungiesaura
Summary: Jackson is fed up with being Jinyoung and Jaebeom's third wheel.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Fed Up.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by these tweets:  
> 1\. https://twitter.com/ghiblijoons/status/1352624315166912512?s=20  
> 2\. https://twitter.com/iAditi_/status/1352884712751067136?s=20
> 
> First time writing! Please be kind. 🥺

Jackson is fed up. 

He is fed up with how he always **_ALWAYS_** ends up third wheeling every time he, Jinyoung, and Jaebeom hang out. Considering that they don't hang out a lot due to their busy schedules. Considering that Jackson is the only one who works abroad. Considering that the two other boys work together and see each other everyday. Jackson just wants the three of them to catch up since he misses them and hasn't seen his two best friends for half a year since they went their separate ways. 

He just wants to know what's been going on with his friends, with Youngjae and the rest, with their lives. He just wants to tell them plenty of stories- how well Team Wang is doing in China, how he and Mark had fun making this music video together, how he missed them so much. But instead here he is, sitting in a restaurant booth, drinking soju and eating chicken, in front of Jinyoung and Jaebeom, feeling like a third wheel. 

Since they arrived at the restaurant, the duo have been whispering and smiling to each other and excluding him from their conversation. They haven't even touched their beers! And it's not like the duo just recently got together. No. They've been in a relationship for a while now. They've been together since their G0T7 days. So Jackson doesn't understand how they're still acting like they're in their honeymoon phase years into their relationship. 

Others would say it's because the duo has known each other for more than half their lives so Jackson just wouldn't understand, but Jackson would argue that he was there too. He was there from the start until now. 

He was there when the two began to realize their feelings for each other. He was there when Jaebeom started romancing Jinyoung. He was there when Jinyoung said yes. He was there when the two decided 'fuck what society thinks' and show the world how in love with each other they were- are. He was there when it seemed like the whole world was against the relationship; like both of his friends didn't deserve to love and be loved. He was there when both needed comfort and safety. He was there for everything. So, yes, Jackson is fed up. He is fed up with Jinyoung and Jaebeom not acknowledging his presence whenever he is with them, with them making him feel like a third wheel in the friendship, and with them making kissy faces and lovesick eyes towards each other while he is with them. 

He is fed up.

“Please stop.” Jackson starts saying. The duo looks at him, confusion clearly written on their faces. 

“Stop what seunie?” Jaebeom asked and Jinyoung, sweet sweet Jinyoung, looks down and noticed that Jackson's plate and glass were now empty, starts turning red. “We're sorry seun-ah. It's just that we've been both busy with work and it's the first time in weeks that we've took a break.” 

Jackson looked at his best friends and sighed deeply. He should be used to this by now.


End file.
